The present invention concerns a device for determining the effect of pulsed magnetic fields on an organism.
Pulsating magnetic fields affecting an organism are, for example, of particular interest with regard to the transport of ions from intracorporeal fluids into and through the vessel walls and membranes of organisms which surround these fluids. Devices for this purpose have been described, for example, in German published document 42 21 739 A1. This laid open document also describes devices for determining the effect of such magnetic fields. For this purpose, the organism is either subjected to an approximately sinusoidal signal in the frequency range of 100 kHz during the pulse intervals, and the corresponding received signal is picked up by a measurement coil, or the measurement coil is used with a suppression circuit to pick up the secondary field signal which is induced in the measurement coil following each impulse in the primary magnetic field by means of the secondary and transient magnetic field arising within the organism.
The present invention concerns a further development of such a device, with the aim of increasing the amount of information conveyed by the measurement results.